


Koujaku thinks he's hot stuff but he's just such a hippo

by mostladylikeladythateverladied



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostladylikeladythateverladied/pseuds/mostladylikeladythateverladied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by captain-aoba-seragaki. Lady Aoba throws herself at Koujaku. And then fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koujaku thinks he's hot stuff but he's just such a hippo

The scent of Sakura permeated the air as the morning sun alerted Koujaku into wakefulness. He yawned, stretched, and nearly punched his bed mate.

Her name was…Aoba, his sleepy brain supplied. The feisty and quick witted blue haired woman that he’d gone home with.

And hadn’t had sex with. That was a first.

The woman had appeared in his hairdresser’s shop, demanding for all her long blue locks to be hacked away. Koujaku had told her what a sad thing that would be, that hair like hers was made to have hands run through it.

She’d replied with a derisive snort and a repeat of her request, adding her frustrations concerning the hassles of hair care.

Koujaku had complied, unable to resist his passion to style and snip, and had bantered with her until the deed was done. He then promptly asked the woman to come back at closing time, and he’d take her out on the town.

She’d given him a scanning gaze before agreeing to give him a chance.

Dinner and a movie led to kissing and cuddling and mild petting in bed before Aoba asked to stay the night.

He’d gotten his pants off by the time he realized Aoba had fallen asleep in his bed. Well then.

And now she was dozing beside him the morning after.

Now, Koujaku was no scoundrel that picked women up just to put them down, but he enjoyed a simple, easy tryst now and again. Aoba would clearly not allow Koujaku to make her into a one night stand.

Which suited Koujaku just fine. He wanted more than a tryst.

Aoba was stirring now, her newly cropped hair shifting on the pillow. Amber eyes fluttered open, blinked in confusion, and settled on Koujaku.

He readied his suave smile and sexy voice to give her a good morning she’d never forget.

“Good mor-”

“Oh _God_ did I crash in your bed? What is _wrong_ with me?”

Aoba sprung from the bed, running hasty fingers through her hair. She darted for the door.

His confidence in his sex appeal deflated, and instead he decided to soothe the woman’s worries.

“Nothing happened last night if that’s what’s worrying you.” Koujaku mollified with a honey-sweetened tone.

“Well I know _that_ you hippo, I wasn’t drunk.”

A hippo? She thought he was a _hippo_?

“Look, I’m sorry about this, I just…I needed to get away and just kinda crashed and…I should go. Now.”

Then she’d disappeared with a slam of the bedroom door.

Koujaku was left with a thousand questions, one pressing to the forefront of his mind.

_A **hippo**?_

___

He believed he’d seen the last of the strange woman after that, but he was wrong. Aoba appeared again at closing time outside his shop, knocking gently on the locked door.

Koujaku let her in, taking in the sight of her nervously wringing hands and eyes looking at anything but him.

“Hey.” He greeted, too surprised to muster up his smooth-talking ways.

“I…think I owe you an explanation. I don’t just sleep in other people’s houses on a regular basis.”

Her cheeks flushed as her tone turned defensive.

“You don’t owe me anything. I wish you hadn’t run off though. I’d like for us to-”

Koujaku’s attempt at asking Aoba out was interrupted by Aoba flinging herself at him and pressing her lips to his own.

Not one to deny himself bodily pleasures, Koujaku returned her embrace, kissing her with all he could muster.

She pushed against his chest firmly, backing him up until he was sat in one of his shop’s chairs. She climbed on top of him seating herself on his lap.

Their kiss broke and she gazed at him with lidded eyes while she caught her breath.

“I’m sorry, I’ve just…wanted to do that for a while.”

“ _Do not_ apologize for that. You can do whatever you want with me.”

She smirked, her eyes dancing with mirth.

“Whatever I want…?”

Koujaku returned her playful expression with a smirk of his own, letting that be his answer.

She dove in for another kiss, invading Koujaku’s mouth with her tongue. Koujaku relaxed and accepted her passions.

She shifted out of his lap and fell to her knees. She unbuttoned and unzipped Koujaku’s pants with haste and Koujaku lifted off the chair to let her pull them completely off.

“Pervert hippo. Were you expecting me to show up and throw myself at you?” She gestured to his lack of underwear.

“No!” Koujaku scrambled for an explanation, but decided to go for the truth. “I just don’t have any clean underwear right now!”

Aoba’s shoulders shook with the effort to keep from laughing out loud. “So…So you’re a slob, not a pervert?” She asked between chuckles.

“No, I just-”

Then she interrupted him yet again by taking his erect cock into her mouth. Koujaku shuddered and let out a low groan.

Aoba laved the underside of his penis with her tongue, sucking him in. He flinched when she accidently brushed her teeth against his sensitive flesh, but the brief pain was covered by pleasure as the wet heat consumed his cock.

She had all of him in her mouth, and he felt every swallow with his dick pressed to the back of her throat. Saliva dripped from her mouth obscenely.

She released him with a wet ‘pop’ and looked up at him.

“Sorry, I’m not very… _experienced_ with this.”

Koujaku shook his head. “I wouldn’t have guessed.”

A small smile flicked on her mouth, and she lifted a hand to her own crotch as she leaned in for another taste. Heat covered his cock again as she took him back in, one hand working the base of his dick and his balls with one hand, while the other worked her own sex.

The occasional scrapes from her teeth proved her inexperience, but her passion and desire to please superseded any discomfort it caused.

Koujaku placed his hands on her face and pulled her away, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer. Her other hand was now down her pants, and he could see the outline of her fingers moving in and out.

She understood his silent message and lifted herself to her feet. Her legs trembled as she stripped, first her shirt to expose her small breasts clad in a black bra, then her pants and underwear with some difficulty.

Koujaku opened up his arms to her and she returned to his lap, lifting herself up on her knees, then settling downwards onto his cock.

She set the pace of their coupling, using her leg muscles to their limit, lifting herself up and down, almost pulling completely free occasionally.

Koujaku helped her by placing his hands on her hips, guiding her to pleasure with a strong and sure grip.

Breathless moans and needy whimpers were all that they exchanged as they reached oblivion together. Koujaku played with her clitoris as she bounced, and Aoba rewarded him with impassioned moans.

Aoba tossed her head back with a cry as her vagina tightened around him, and he lost himself to the pleasure with her.

They sat in each other’s arms, still connected, while they caught their breath. Slowly, Aoba pulled away and stood, picking up her discarded clothing and self-consciously covering her exposed skin.

He admired her as she moved to redress, and once she was clothed, he too put his cast-off pants on again.

Silence stretched between them, and Koujaku began to speak, only to be cut off by Aoba’s nervous stammering.

“This…isn’t what I came here for. I don’t just fuck anybody I meet, I just, it’s been a long time since I’ve…uh.” She trailed off, refusing to look at Koujaku.

“I didn’t think that! I’m really happy you…uh, found me worthy I guess.”

Aoba stared at him incredulously. “Who says ‘found me worthy’ anymore, you hippo?”

“Uh, your potential new boyfriend maybe…?”

Aoba didn’t seem to know how to react for a moment, then she threw her head back and laughed so loudly she shook the ceiling.

“Alright.” She said after her laughs died down. “Let’s see if you’re boyfriend material.”


End file.
